Adiós para siempre, mi amor
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Riku no comprende sus sueños ni lo que quieren decirle, sólo sabe que hay algo en lo profundo de su corazón que duele, duele mucho.YAOI, SoraRiku Completo
1. Sueños

Notas de Autor: Realmente amo este juego (aunque no lo he jugado completamente=^^=), pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir un fic y sobre todo de yaoi n_n  
  
Bueno, este será un fic corto, de unos tres o cuatro capítulos(ya que no he terminado el juego y no sé muchas cosas^.^), también tratará de angustia y tristeza, que me encanta ^O^, sobre todo cuando son mis personajes favoritos (Riku, siempre han sido los personajes secundarios los que más me gustan^-º).  
  
MUY BIEN, en resumen la pareja es Sora/Riku y trata acerca algo hermoso pero lamentablente imposible… ¿qué?... oh lee y descúbrelo (aunque creó que ya di muchas señas en el título).  
  
El tema no tiene nada que ver con el juego, aunque salgan unas cositas que tengan relación… realmente no fue a propósito, yo simplemente me senté en la computadora y dejé que mi imaginación me llevara de la mano^o^  
  
Kingdom Hearts no es propiedad mía, es de Square; yo simplemente tomo prestados a sus personajes para descarriarlos a mi agrado^-º el fic es propiedad mía únicamente.  
  
Aviso: Reiterando de nuevo, este fic es ¡YAOI!, por si no te gusta te sugiero que mejor no lo leas y nos evitamos muchos problemas, pero si te gusta adelante.  
  
¡Disfrútelo!   
  
L.M.N^-º  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Adiós para siempre, mi amor"  
Por Ludra_jenova  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Las olas salvajes se estampaban en la pequeña isla, el viento soplaba creando chasquidos de sonidos que parecían voces, el cielo era oscuro y tenebroso, relampagueaba con fiereza, mientras las diminutas gotas eran vertidas sigilosamente en la arena. La suave cabellera plateada era sacudida por el viento, tanto como su ropa, era acariciado por la atrevida ventisca húmeda, que empapan ligeramente su cuerpo joven y de piel tan blanca como la nieve. Las voces del aire se escuchaban cada vez más, llaman en susurros su nombre….Ri….ku….Ri….ku…. esas tenues voces que lo invitaban a acercarse más y deleitar el agua que con tanto agrado se deslizaba por su cuerpo. En ese instante sus ojos fueron perdidos en la hermosura de la vista, la soledad y el acogedor frío del clima deseoso de él. La pérdida mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar, alejado de todo, casi en la nada; las olas crecían y se estrellaban con las rocas y la arena, hermosas siluetas formaban, con gran finura que parecían que alguien las estaba pintando. En ello, las nubes oscuras se recorren aún más mojándolo todo a su paso e iluminado con hermosos brillos amarillos, seguidos de un cálido y fuerte ruido, llamaban en el sonido otras voces….mira….mira….mi…ra….dejando caer al mismo tiempo gotas finas que cubrían la pacifica y hermosa cara de Riku. Cerró sus ojos durante un largo tiempo y siguiendo a la voz abrió sus ojos y miró las olas que continuaban azotando a la isla, pero en ese momento una de ellas dibujo una silueta, una que sólo él sabía a la perfección y que lo quemaba por dentro, al verla, su cara se humedeció de tiernas lágrimas combinadas con las de la lluvia, que lo acompañaban en su apacible dolor, el cual eligió y el….cual nunca se marchará. En eso, la silueta fue borrada al estrellarse con la arena, tocando sus pies el agua que lo formó, sufrió tanto al toque que sólo una frase lo hacía soportar tal fiera tortura….te amare por siempre….mi lindo Sora….  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Una luz iluminó el bello rostro del pequeño en sueño, abrió un ojo ligeramente y mientras enfocaba bien, abrió el otro tapando con su mano la luz amarillenta que lo despertó. Al sentar en su cama, trató de aclarar su mente, al reconocer su habitación, se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando, era el mismo sueño de todos los días, pero nunca lo podía recordar bien, sólo pequeños pedazos lo cual lo confundían, no sabía si era simplemente un sueño o era una premonición. El pensar cada vez en lo real del sueño, que el los primeros días, lo habían traído al borde del llanto, era tan real el sentimiento del dolor, la serenidad, el amor, aunque lo último no le queda muy claro, si el estaba enamorado, no sabía de quién era, ni porque sufría tanto por ello, pero podía percibirlo, era un tristeza profunda, que jamás había sentido en su vida y que no quisiera sentir en la realidad.   
  
Al dejar de meditar sobre su sueño, la juventud se levantó y se arregló lo más rápido posible. Eran las siete de la mañana, la hora en que se había citado con Kairi y Sora en el árbol de la fruta Paopu. Cuando terminó, se dirigió velozmente hacía su puerta para encabezarse a su encuentro.  
  
  
********************************   
  
  
Los pequeños dos jóvenes se encontraban platicando pacíficamente, esperando por su otro amigo más grande por venir. Sora se levanto y reclinó su espalda en la rama torcida mientras Kairi lo veía con entretenimiento. El pequeño muchacho contemplo la hermosa vista que se forma en el océano, era tan hermosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado que la naturaleza creara algo semejante. Su vista cambió a ver su compañera que se encontraba todavía sentada en la arena con vista hacía el mar, sin percatarse de que tenía a una hermosa creación de la naturaleza a su lado. Sora continuó observándola, recorriendo cada parte de su cara que la definía bellamente, sintiendo un pequeño rubor subir a sus mejillas, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz familiar que los llama.  
  
"¡Oigan chicos, ya llegue!" Riku los llamo corriendo hacía ellos, "lo siento por haberlos hecho esperar", el joven pálido habló con su voz cálida y alegre.  
  
"No hay problema, siempre llegas tarde" Sora respondió bromeando y sonriendo a su amigo.  
  
"¡Oye, eso no es cierto!" Riku resopló, voz que finge estar enfado.  
  
"Oigan chicos, tranquilos, vamos a comenzar" Kairi llamó alegremente.  
  
"Claro" los dos chicos hablaron al unísono.  
  
El día paso tan rápido que los jóvenes no sé dieron cuenta de que se estaba oscureciendo. La noche se acercaba y todavía no terminaban su balsa, por lo que trataron de apresurarse, lo único que faltaba era encontrar provisiones.  
  
Riku y Sora estaban buscando las provisiones que Kairi les había dicho, cada uno por su cuenta, mientras ella tejía un collar de conchas para buena suerte.   
  
Al parecer se aproximaba una tormenta por lo que tenían que irse lo más pronto que pudieran. Sora llegó con Kairi, que se encontraba muy preocupada por ellos, pero al llegar el muchacho castaño, se preocupación relajó. Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí parados esperando por Riku por venir, pero la tormenta se estaba aproximando demasiado.   
  
Su preocupación empezó a crecer más con el tiempo, ya habían pasado media hora y Riku no parecía. Sora se desesperó y pensó en ir a encontrarlo, pero al darse cuenta de que dejaría a Kairi sola le casaba un dolor terrible. No sabía que podía hacer, quería encontrar a su mejor amigo, pero no podía dejarla ahí simplemente, 'que hago' Sora meditó tratando de encontrar la respuesta, 'no puedo dejar a Kairi aquí, pero Riku… esperen un momento, Riku es Riku, él estará a salvo ya que él no puede ser vencido por algo como esto' las pequeñas esperanzas de Sora fueron puestas al pensar en eso, el tenía plena fe en su amigo plateado cabelludo.  
  
Durante un tiempo, Sora y Kairi fueron encontrados por sus padres que estaban muy preocupados, llevándoselos a un lugar seguro.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Riku caminaba por la tierra a pasos forzados, no podía ver bien por la fuerte brisa que soplaba llevando agua. Pronto el chico pálido se encontraba mojado y perdido. No podía diferenciar el camino a casa, ya que nunca en su vida había pasado por este lugar, lo había apenas encontrado, y al parecer se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde el y sus amigos se encontraban.  
  
'y yo pensé que esta isla era aburrida' pensó la criatura plateada sarcásticamente. Continuó caminando lentamente, era lo único que podía dar su cansado cuerpo, había recorrido todo el lugar hasta las partes más escondidas, ya que no quería dejar nada sin conocer. El pequeño chico se reprimió por su gran curiosidad, que era la causa de que estuviera aquí con esta tormenta aproximándose y no con sus amigos en un lugar cálido y acogedor, al pensar en ello, Riku empezó a sentir más el frió que había y continuó reprimiéndose aún más.  
  
Riku siguió caminando hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se derrumbó en la arena. Se encontraba perdido y con mucho frió, y aunque no le gustaba que le ayudaran, oró para que alguien lo encontrara. Su mente estaba fatigada y ya no podía aguantar más tiempo estar despierto, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sus parpados pesaban como nunca, Riku sabía que se iba a desmayar, pero antes de entregarse a al cansancio por completo, vio una silueta que se acercaba a él, no podía reconocerla pero sabía que la conocía y antes de perder la noción, la imagen se aclaro y Riku abrió la boca en sorpresa y alegría plena.  
  
"So..ra…" fueron la única palabra que pudo decir antes de que todo se oscureciera por completo.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"Riku…Riku… despierta…"   
  
Una voz llamó a la belleza dormida que abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de enfocar la imagen de tenía enfrente de su cara, al aclararse, Riku reconoció a la persona.  
  
"So…¿Sora?…" habló suavemente todavía aturdido, en cambió recibió una grata sonrisa del otro muchacho.  
  
"Estás bien Riku" llamó Sora con voz serena.  
  
"S… Sí… ¿dónde estamos So…?" Riku fue cortado por un beso caluroso que le imponía silencio. Su ojos se ensancharon los más que podían, se encontraba sorprendido a la acción de Sora que no sabía que hacer, pero para su mayor sorpresa no lo sentía desagradable.   
  
Riku no movió dejando que su amigo tomara control por completo, el beso fue ahondándose más en cada instante hasta que la lengua de la otra juventud castaña tomó paso por su boca, apoderándose de su lengua. Riku cerró sus ojos perdido a la sensación que le agradaba ciertamente.   
  
Después de unos minutos, Sora apartó de Riku que todavía se encontraba perdido en las sensaciones que le produjo. El pequeño moreno claro, se quedó observando al otro chico entretenidamente, mientras Riku abría sus ojos lentamente al percibir la falta de calor en su boca. La juventud plateada cabelluda abrió su boca tratando de decir algo, pero encontró que no podía hablar, fue sorprendido y espantado al hecho, pero Sora sólo sonreía sin decir nada. Riku continuó tratando, pero por más que lo hacía no conseguía nada, cambió su vista a Sora y sus vistas se encontraron. El muchacho pálido sintió que se fundiría en esa mirada, todo lo que quería preguntar a su amigo fueron olvidados por esa mirada, que lo quemaba y lo hacía sentir estar en el cielo.   
  
"No hay necesidad de hablar" Sora hablo suavemente, interrumpiendo las olas de sensaciones mixtas que sentía el otro chico.  
  
Riku quiso preguntar el porqué, pero como antes no pudo decir nada, pero antes de que tratara de hacerlo de nuevo, la mano de Sora tocó su mejilla dulcemente. Riku no entendía por completo por qué Sora lo hacía, dejó de pensar en ello y se perdió en el manso toque, acurrucando su cara en la mano de su amigo como si fuera un a gatito. Sora todavía miraba fijamente en él con una sonrisa afectada y a la vez de amor a su amigo.  
  
"No te preocupes mi dulzura, todo esta bien" El chico castaño dijo acariciando la mejilla pálida de Riku con gran ternura.  
  
En eso Riku cerró sus ojos y con su mano tocó la mano de Sora, después sintió que otro beso era puesto en sus labios calentándolos apaciblemente. La sensación lo capturo de nuevo. De repente Riku percibió frió en su cuerpo y en su boca, y donde su mano estaba ya no podía sentir la mano de Sora. Sus ojos abrieron de inmediato, Sora ya no encontraba ahí. Se levantó casi de un brinco y buscó por su amigo.  
  
Riku se percató de que continuaba en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo continuaba mojado y la tormenta se acercaba, pestañeó confundido, no sabía si lo que había pasado era un sueño o era verdad. Para él, eso fue demasiado real, pero Sora no hubiera podido desaparecer tan rápido y sin dejar rastro en la arena, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír una voz que lo llama, era Sora que corría hacía él seguido por varios adultos.  
  
El chico plateado pálido, se quedó atónito, no sabía si este era el verdadero Sora o el del sueño.  
  
La criatura castaña llegó a el y lo abrasó en un frenesí, no queriendo apartar de él, como si al hacerlo pudiera perderlo para siempre.  
  
"Riku, gracias a Dios que estás bien…todos estábamos preocupados por ti…Kairi esta hecha un lío de nervios" Habló el pequeño respirando por aire.  
  
Los adultos habían llegado a donde se encontraban, algunos que reprimían a Riku u otros que agradecían por haberlo encontrado. Riku todavía no sabía que había pasado, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse parado y dejar que lo llevaran a otro lugar seguro.   
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Durante el camino de regreso Riku se quedó atrás y su mirad se perdió en el mar el cielo estaba muy oscuro y la tormenta se veía que era muy fuerte, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la ventisca golpeara su cuerpo y jugara con su cabello húmedo.   
  
"Riku…Riku… ¿Riku que te pasa?"  
  
La juventud plateada, abrió los ojos y volteó al chico que lo llamaba. La mirada de Sora estaba en preocupación pura.  
  
"No es nada" Riku contestó sigilosamente, pero en eso observa que no hay nadie atrás del muchacho moreno claro y se espanta completamente.  
  
"¿Dónde están los demás Sora?" Riku hablo casi en grito, pero el otro muchacho sólo lo miró desconcertado.  
  
"¿Los demás?" Repitió Sora sin entender lo que le quería decir su amigo.  
  
"Sí los demás, ¿adonde se fueron?"  
  
"Riku, ¿realmente estás bien?" Su voz fue claramente en preocupación.  
  
"¡Que sí! Ahora dime dónde están"  
  
"Pero como te puedo decir donde están, si aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo Riku"   
  
Riku fue espantado por lo dicho por su amigo, no podía creer lo que decía, tenía que ser una mentira o una broma de él para espantarlo.  
  
"¡Déjate de bromas Sora!" gritó "no vez que hay una tormenta cerca" el muchacho pálido apuntó con su dedo al mar. El moreno volteó a ver, después le dio una mirada de angustia a su amigo.  
  
"Riku" dijo lo más delicado que podía, "ahí no hay ninguna tormenta"  
  
Riku palideció y volteó, su piel se puso más blanca de lo que era al ver que el mar se encontraba tranquilo y sin ninguna señal de tormenta a excepción de unas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. No sabía que había pasado y le preguntó a Sora lo primero que vino a su mente.  
  
"¿Y esas nubes?"   
  
"Siempre a estado así desde que éramos niños, ¿no lo recuerdas?" Sora dijo con voz más angustiada.  
  
"¿Desde que éramos unos niños?", repitió Riku sin comprender, "¡Eso no puede ser verdad!" gritó a su otro joven amigo, "el cielo se podía ver y el sol pegaba a la playa, siempre era así desde que éramos pequeños incluso hasta que Kairi vino aquí" replicó el joven más grande.  
  
Sora pestañeo un poco, no sabía de que hablaba su amigo, pero sabía que había algo malo en él.   
  
"¿Kairi?" insinuó el pequeño.  
  
"Sí, Kairi, nuestra mejor amiga, ¿no la recuerdas?"  
  
"Riku" habló casi en un suspiro. "Aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo"   
  
Riku se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que oía, Kairi no existía, ni Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, nadie, ni sus padres. Su cuerpo se tornó más pesado y se calló en la arena, se encontraba confundido, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero quería que parara.  
  
Sora se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente y colocó su cabeza en su hombro como si quisiera consolarlo. Riku no puso objeción, el sentir el cuerpo de Sora al suyo lo hacía sentir bien, tanto que lo hacía olvidarse de todo. El abrazo continuó durante un largo tiempo hasta que fue roto, los ojos de Riku fueron ensanchados por espanto al sentía que Sora se marchaba de él, volteó para ver a su amigo y este le da una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo.  
  
"No te preocupes, no me voy a ir, sólo que me cansé de estar en esa posición" Sora le habló llevando su mano a su cabeza.  
  
El cuerpo tensado de Riku ablando al saber que no lo dejaría, en eso se aventó a él en un fuerte abrazo, se sentía tan bien al estar con él, que el simple hecho de no estarlo lo consumía amargamente.   
  
El tiempo pasó y Riku continuaba abrazando a Sora, mientras que los brazos de la morena descansaban en su cintura. La felicidad del muchacho pálido era tan grata que jamás se había imaginado que podía existir algo por el estilo.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uyyyyy mi fic toma maneras extrañas que ni yo había pensado ^^U  
  
Bueno, este es el capítulo uno, después se pondrá más raro y más angustioso para Riku.   
  
Lo siento para terminar el capítulo de esta forma, pero quería que se quedara en cierta forma como (0o), que al pensarle no sabes bien cual es la realidad… ^-^ y porque Riku está pasando por esas situaciones de mundos paralelos.  
  
Cualquier cosa que quisieran decirme, critica, sugerencias, dudas o cualquier cosa que venga a su mente, serán bien recibidas =^-^=  
  
Por favor, quiero saber su opinión, REVIEW!!!   
  
L.M.N^-º 


	2. Verdad o mentira

Notas de Autor: Wheeeeeee, listo, el capítulo dos=^-^=, lindo muy lindo ni siquiera me creo que yo haya escrito esto, realmente estaba inspirada ^O^  
  
Bueno un poco de romance en esta historia, me encanta que Riku este confuso^^  
  
Reiterando: Kingdom Hearts no es propiedad mía, es de Square; yo simplemente tomo prestados a sus personajes para descarriarlos a mi agrado^-º el fic es propiedad mía únicamente.  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^-º  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Adiós para siempre, mi amor"  
Por Ludra_jenova  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Riku se encontraba nuevamente perdido a la sensación y pedía por no ser despertado si fuera un sueño. Una gota diminuta golpeó su cara, despertándolo de su apacible sueño, estaba lloviendo pero a Riku no le importó, lo único que quería era quedarse ahí con Sora para siempre. Riku abrazó fuertemente a Sora hasta que sintió que se desvanecía, fue espantado al ver que había arena en el lugar del otro chico y levantándose nuevamente observó a su alrededor buscando por él, sin encontrar nada más que arena.  
  
La tristeza y confusión se apoderaron de él, no entendía nada y en desesperación corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tenía la esperanza de al hacer esto lograría regresar a la realidad con sus amigos, sus padres y la verdadera playa que siempre lo aburría.  
  
Corrió a lo largo de la blanca arena, oscurecida por la tormenta que se mantenía azotándola, pero al parecer se mantenía a una distancia lejana sin mover. El joven plateado continuó su recorrido, pero por más que avanzaba, la misma vista y lugar seguían ahí. Prosiguió hasta agotar sus fuerzas y rendido otra vez cayó en la suave arena. Su cara derramaba lágrimas de desesperación, algo que jamás le habían pasado, pero ahí estaba rendido, confuso, entristecido, perdido y quizás… con miedo… aunque no supiera bien de que.  
  
Riku pasó un largo tiempo tendido en la arena derramando diminutas lágrimas, perdiendo toda esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos y de regresar a casa. Era algo irónico para él, siempre había deseado dejar su hogar y buscar aventuras en otros mundos, pero ahora, todas esas ilusiones fueron olvidadas, tenía miedo de jamás ver a Sora y a los demás, que su inquietud por acción y peligro, dejaron de ser su deseo, no quería nada de ello si no estuviera su mejor amigo con él, para verlo. Riku meditó acerca de por qué deseaba con tanto afán al chico castaño a su lado, 'Sora' el joven pálido se encontraba confuso a los sentimientos que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él, no los comprendía y lo hacían sentirse confuso, esta sensación era diferente aunque le agradaba sin saber por qué, lo único que sabía es que, no era amor de amistad.  
  
El pequeño muchacho blanco se incorporó lentamente, su vista cambió al cielo que estaba nublado, de repente la lluvia escaseó y en lugar de ella caían pequeñas bolas centellantes. La vista de esas maravillas luminosas adornaron la isla oscurecida, parecían copos de nieves pero aún más hermosos. Caían como si danzaran con el viento a un compás de música sin igual y al llegar al suelo una llamarada blanca salía con un sonido melodioso.  
  
La tristeza de Riku menguó al ver semejante maravilla, sin darse cuenta de que bailaba al mismo tiempo que las luces lo hacían. Bailó sin parar, sus sentidos se perdieron en la armonía y el suave toque de las bolas centellantes; de repente sus manos fuero sujetadas por delicadas manos que lo incitaban a bailar con él. Riku enmudeció al ver a su querido amigo Sora junto a él, él moreno se encontraba muy feliz, disfrutaba esta música tanto como el otro chico.   
  
Todo su cuerpo se encontraba iluminado de color amarillo lustroso, dándole un toque angelical, lo que disfrutó mucho su plateado amigo. El otro chico castaño agarró una mano de la otra juventud y su otro brazo fue a dar su cintura. Sus miradas fueron perdidas por un momento, mientras bailaban; Riku sentía que la felicidad regresaba a él y colocó su cabeza en los hombros de su amigo con lindo amor caluroso.  
  
"Bailas hermosamente mi lindura" Sora habló tan delicadamente llamando a su otro compañero con cariñosos apodos que traían un pequeño rubor rosa a la blancas mejillas del otro chico, que simplemente oía con gran atención. "No te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás me apartaré de ti dulzura"  
  
El baile siguió durante horas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar cansados, más bien lucían como dos enamorados que se aman profundamente y se negaban a separarse por temor a perderse mutuamente.  
  
"Sora" fue lo único que pudo decir la criatura plateada en su regazo, como si al hablar toda la magia se perdería.  
  
"Si lindura" Sora respondió en su atavió de amor profundo por él. Da una mirada alegre a su amigo y sonríe como siempre lo hacía. Riku no pudo decir nada más, y una gran rubor rojo subió a su mejillas al verlo con esa mirada y sonrisa que él simplemente podía hacer y que sólo él lo podía paralizar. Su corazón parecía tomar control de su cuerpo y golpeando duro en su pecho, le decía «díselo». El blanco chico dejó que su corazón lo tomara y que expresara lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amigo, esos sentimientos que ardían en un dolor insoportable, deseosos de salir y darse a saber.  
  
"Sora" habló tan suave como podía, mientras el otro muchacho lo observaba con dicha, "Sora yo… yo…"   
  
"No hay necesidad de hablar" contestó el claro oscuro muchacho y sin darle oportunidad cerró sus bocas en un apasionado beso.  
  
'Pero yo… tengo que decírtelo…' pensó Riku, el beso ahorró mil palabras, pero este sentimiento que lo consumía, tenía que ser liberado de su pesado corazón, tenía que ser gritado, ya no podía más cargar con el, ya no podía ser negado ni escondido por más tiempo, brotaba como una planta y cada día que pasaba se fortalecía más exigiendo una salida de inmediato.  
  
En un instante, los ojos de Riku se empezaron a cerrar aunque luchara por mantenerse despierto, su vista se empañaba y no se podía ver, pronto volvería al mar de oscuridad y desesperanza; la linda blancura plateada lucho por mantenerse, rompió el beso y antes de caer vio la imagen de su Sora enfrente de él y con una verdadera sonrisa en sus pálidos labios Riku cayó de nuevo en la oscuridad no sin antes decir:  
  
"Yo te amo Sora"   
  
********************************  
  
"¿Él realmente está bien?"   
  
"¡Claro!, él es Riku después de todo"  
  
"¿Entonces por qué no despierta?"  
  
"……………."  
  
Unas diminutas voces se oían, no las podía reconocer, pero sabía que correspondían a una mujer y un hombre.   
  
"¡Oye, mira esta reaccionando!"   
  
Los ojos de Riku abrieron y dos siluetas se formaron en su vista borrosa, al enfocar bien, se dio cuenta de que se trataban de sus dos mejores amigos, Sora y Kairi. Ellos sonrieron al ver al otro joven despertar e incorporarse, parecía estar bien por lo que sus nervios fueron aliviados. La jovencita de cabello rojo se abalanzó contra él en un fuerte abrazo, seguido por el de Sora, el otro muchacho más grande se sintió un poco torpe ante la situación, ya que no comprendía nada.  
  
El muchacho plateado, observó el lugar donde estaba, era un cuarto pero no el de él. Al observarlo, lo reconoció en un instante, era el cuarto de Sora, aunque no sabía bien por qué se encontraba ahí.  
  
"Nos preocupaste mucho"   
  
Una voz aguda lo sacó de su observación. Kairi se mostraba ante él con una hermosa sonrisa como su usual.  
  
"Es verdad, casi nos moríamos de un infarto Riku"  
  
La otra voz lo llamó haciendo que su vista cambiara para verlo. Sora colocó su mano en su hombro e inmediatamente hizo que un brillante rojo apareciera en sus mejillas.   
  
"¡Oh Dios mío!, tienes fiebre" el moreno se espantó al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su amigo y rápidamente pone su mano en la frente del otro chico. "No, no tienes fiebre, ¿pero por qué el color rojo en tus mejillas Riku?" preguntó el pequeño castaño con inocencia plena.  
  
La juventud blanca fue sobresaltada al oírlo, al instante volteó su cara agachándola para que su cabello pudiera cubrir lo suficiente y así no pudiera verse su turbación. La cara de la jovencita estaba perpleja a la reacción de Riku, parecía comprender más que su otro amigo lo que el chico plateado cabelludo sintió, pero no comprendía del todo.  
  
Una puerta se oyó abrir y los tres chicos miraron para ver de quién se trata la interrupción. Al ser completamente abierta, mostraba a una Selphie, un Tidus, a un Wakka y unos adultos que se encontraban atrás. Ellos al ver a Riku sentado en la cama se alegraron, sin perder tiempo entraron casi corriendo, abrazaron a la criatura pálida, unas que daban besos y otros fuertes abrazos. Todos se encontraban ahí felices de que Riku se había despertado, todas las voces fueron mezcladas en varias conversación acerca de él, pero el pequeño chico blanco sólo puso atención a una cosa, a su Sora, que se encontraba hablando con Kairi de él al parecer, su mirada fue perdida en él, haciéndolo sonrojarse cada vez más, 'Sora, ¿realmente fue esto un sueño?' Riku pensó en lo anterior que le causaba un dolor profundo a su corazón por no haber sido real.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
¡Este no es el final!, aunque parece pero no, la angustia esta por venir y más extrañezas.  
  
Oh por supuesto mi Riku tiene que sufrir más^.^ (muahahahaha)  
  
Cualquier cosa que quisieran decirme, critica, sugerencias, dudas o cualquier cosa que venga a su mente, serán bien recibidas =^-^=  
  
Por favor, quiero saber su opinión, REVIEW!!!   
  
L.M.N^-º 


	3. ¿Felicidad?

Notas de Autor: ¡¡Lo he decidido!! Haré este fic de cuatro capítulos=^-^=, bueno realmente iba a ser de tres (ya casi lo tenía por hecho^^), pero al ir escribiendo me di cuenta de que no podía ser sólo tres ya que hacía falta un final realmente triste y romántico (por decirlo así ).   
  
Bueno, como esta puesto es un corto fic realmente triste de Sora y Riku, aunque al final salieron unos pocos tintes de romance casi como en el capítulo uno y el dos (aunque el dos tuvo más^^U), de cualquier forma es realmente triste y en este capítulo se dedica más a ello n_n  
  
Hey!! Gracias por el comentario, es difícil encontrar a alguien que hable español o que lo entienda aquí en la FF.net ^.^  
  
Reiterando: Kingdom Hearts no es propiedad mía, es de Square; yo simplemente tomo prestados a sus personajes para descarriarlos a mi agrado^-º el fic es propiedad mía únicamente.  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^-º  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Adiós para siempre, mi amor"  
Por Ludra_jenova  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
La luz de la luna brillaba como nunca, su resplandor plateado iluminaba toda la isla, mientras las estrellas regocijaban en alegría en el firmamento oscuro. La tormenta había pasado, dejando un poco de destrucción no muy grabe a su paso, como la balsa que construyeron y las viviendas un poco maltratadas.   
  
La vista enmudeció al dulce joven en la ventana, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, manos vagas que acaricia la brisa helada, su cabellera lustrosa se movía jugando en su diminuta cabeza mientras su alma se desvanecía poco a poco al transcurrir del tiempo.  
  
La mirada de Riku se fijaba en una sola dirección, la playa en la cual hace poco había estado y donde sus sentimientos fueron revelados. El recuerdo era cálido, mortal y amargo, al recordar la sensación de los labios de Sora junto a los suyos, era algo maravilloso; abrazarlo, sentir su cálido cuerpo, era lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en su vida, pero al recordar que todo era una fantasía lo mataba; ese simple sueño que deseaba por convertirse en realidad producía un dolor terrible, que sólo podía soportar por los felices momentos dentro del el.  
  
Riku abrazó su cuerpo, tratando de no llorar ruidosamente para no despertar a la otra juventud dormida. Riku volteó a ver a Sora que se encontraba placidamente dormido en el suelo, le había dejado la cama a él y aunque Riku no la acepto, su joven amigo se las había ingeniado para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. La cara del chico castaño era hermosa, la luz de la luna reflejaba cada detalle con una finura que parecía una estatua de mármol tallada majestuosamente. Riku observó la cara de su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, sabía que jamás podría verlo de nuevo como lo estaba haciendo, por lo que quiso gastar toda la noche mirándolo.   
  
La criatura dormida movió un poco su cuerpo, sobresaltando al otro chico que rápidamente  
se aleja un poco, Riku al ver que no despertaba, suspiró e inmediatamente se sienta recargando su espalda a la pared de la ventana. Su mirada veía el piso y en eso comenzó a sentirse cansado, había estado un largo tiempo despierto y su cuerpo reclamaba descanso, aunque el no lo quisiera tenía que ceder a ello. Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se relajo y de pronto se dejó ir en el mar de los sueños, con la esperanza de soñar con su Sora.  
  
********************************  
  
El silencio era profundo, la oscuridad era enorme y a lo lejos podía verse una silueta brillosa.   
  
"¡Sora!" la voz de Riku fue escuchada como eco.  
  
Sora volteó, su mirada mostraba tristeza y signos de haber llorado. Riku no podía ver a su amor en esas condiciones, corrió hacia él lo más rápido que podía, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse parecía que no avanzaba. El chico plateado se desesperó y gritó el nombre de Sora a cada instante. Sora miraba a Riku, unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos mientras murmuraba algo.  
  
"¿Por qué me dejaste Riku?... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me dejaste Riku?... yo te amaba…"  
La voz de Sora paralizó a Riku, no comprendía lo que decía, '¿Por qué lo dejé?', la mente del chico pálido era un desorden, la frase de su amor se repetía torturándolo. De pronto no podía soportarlo, se arrodilló agarrando su cabeza en desesperación, trató de sacar la voz de Sora de su mente.  
  
"¡¡Yo no te deje Sora!!" gritó histéricamente mientras veía a su amigo. "¡Sora!, ¡yo te amo!... ¡yo nunca te dejaría!... So…ra…"  
  
El otro chico comenzó a brillar, la luz iluminó ampliamente desvaneciendo la oscuridad alrededor de él, el moreno miró a la juventud blanca tendida en el piso con abundantes lágrimas, pero fueron sustituidas de inmediato por otra mirada que no expresaba tristeza, ahora mostraba repulsión y odio.  
  
"¡Tú no vales la pena!, eres simplemente una basura, un insecto, ¡tú no deberías ni siquiera vivir!, no eres digno de ser amado ni siquiera por mí" Sora habló con voz seria, mientras se acercaba a Riku.  
  
Riku no podía creer lo que había oído, ese no podía ser su mejor amigo, él jamás diría algo por el estilo, pero sus palabras lo lastimó, su corazón daba pulsadas horribles de dolor, mientras su cuerpo se sentía débil, maltratado y su mente divagaba con las palabras dichas por él hiriéndolo cruelmente.  
  
Sora se aproximó a él con paso fuerte y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo toma por su camisa levantándolo para luego azotarlo en el suelo oscuro. Riku se quejó al dolor, su espalda parecía haberse fracturado, el dolor era inmenso, pero no podía hacer nada contra su amigo. El joven castaño empezó a ahorcarlo, los gimoteos de Riku empezaron a apagarse por la falta de aire, su mirada fue a descansar en los ojos de Sora que lo veían con odio y a la vez placer al verlo sufrir, 'Sora', fue lo único que pudo pensar, no era esta la forma en que quería estar con él, pero si esto lo hacía feliz, haría lo que fuera por él, incluso dar su vida.  
  
Empezaba a ser difícil el poder respirar, pero a Riku no le importó mientras esto hiciera feliz a su amado. En la cara de Sora se formó una sonrisa que al verla Riku se sintió feliz, su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa y pronto todo se torno negro…  
  
********************************  
  
'¿Qué es esta sensación?...se siente tan bien…es cálida…me agrada…'  
  
Una sensación fue sentida por la mejilla de Riku, que recorría todo su cuerpo, era tan maravillosa, que no podía describirla.   
  
'Siento como si ya la conociera, esta calidez…me hace sentir perdido… ¿qué es?...'  
  
Olas llena de una majestuosa sensación fueron vertidos en su cuerpo, todos los sentimientos fueron mezclados al calor que ahora estaba en todo su cuerpo.  
  
'… ¿estoy en el cielo?...'  
  
Riku no podía saber de donde provenía, pero no quería abrir los ojos para ver, tenía miedo de perder esta maravillosa sensación, que lo hacía recordar a Sora.  
  
"… So… ra…"  
  
"Sí, Riku"  
  
La voz de Sora sonó en los tímpanos de Riku que hacen abrir sus ojos rápidamente.  
  
"So… Soraaaa" Riku fue espantado al ver a su joven amigo a su lado, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Síííííí, Rikuuuuu" Habló el chico castaño remedando al otro.  
  
El muchacho plateado cabelludo se quedó mudo, observó el lugar donde se encontraba y palideció al ver que se encontraba en la cama junto a Sora. El moreno divertido por las acciones de Riku, lo abrazó antes de que pudiera hacer algo más o saliera corriendo. La belleza blanca se sonrojo lustrosamente que a pesar de ser de noche podía verse claramente el tinte rojo en sus mejillas de mármol. El otro joven abrazó fuertemente a su lindura blanca logrando que sus caras quedaran frente a frente.  
  
"Me encantas cuando te sonrojas" Sora besó tiernamente las mejillas de Riku, las cuales se calentaban más a su toque.  
  
"So…raaa, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" gritó Riku, sus nervios hechos un nudo.  
  
"Shhhhh, no levantes la voz, no vez que vas a despertar a todos"  
  
Riku se calló inmediatamente, tenía razón era las horas de la madrugada y si gritaba los padres de Sora se despertarían para ver que pasaba.  
  
"Recuerda que fue difícil el que te dejaran tus padres quedarte aquí, después de lo sucedido"  
  
"Eh…?"  
  
"Tu cara se ve tan linda cuando estás confundido" dijo Sora y sin decir nada más enreda sus piernas en las de Riku.  
  
"Sora que ha…"  
  
La boca de Sora pone silencio a Riku que todavía no sabía bien que pasaba. Al cabo de un tiempo Sora aparta mientras la juventud blanca esta perdida en la sensación. La otra criatura castaña acaricia su mejilla mientras reaccionaba su amor a la falta del beso. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un tiempo, cada uno envuelto en un mar de sensaciones dispersas, que quieren salir a frote.  
  
"Sora yo te…"  
  
"Lo sé, no hay necesidad de hablar lindura"  
  
"Por favor… dime que esto no es un sueño"  
  
"¿Podría ser algo tan maravillosa un sueño?"  
  
"……………."  
  
Riku enmudeció, quizás tenía él razón pero ya había pasado algo por el estilo, que realmente fue un sueño, esto se sentía tan real como el otro, aunque al estar en la cama con el ayudaba a que lo fuera aun más. Riku ya no sabía que era pero rezaba para que no lo fuera.  
  
"Riku"  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Esa palabras lo trajeron al borde de lágrimas de felicidad, no podía ser de ninguna forma un sueño, esas palabras eran verdaderas, le habían producido la mayor felicidad que jamás había sentido en su vida, por primera vez, sentía que estaba completo, que no necesitaba de nada, todo lo que antes había querido ya no valía nada. Esas simples palabras siempre las había deseado oír desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no podía creer que las escuchara, era tanta felicidad junta que no sabía que hacer, soñaba con que algún día se hiciera realidad y ahora aquí se encontraba con lo que hace tanto había deseado.  
  
"Sora… yo también te amo" Sollozó silenciosamente en el hombro de su amor.  
  
"Yo también te amo Kairi"  
  
"¿Kairi?"   
  
La felicidad de Riku fue destruida al instante como si nunca hubiera existido, su cara estaba en pánico al oír lo que dijo, no podía creerlo tenía que ser mentira o una mala broma.  
  
"¡¿Qué quieres decir con Kairi?! ¡Yo no soy Kairi!" Riku sacudió a Sora violentamente, pero detuvo al percatarse de que no reaccionaba.  
  
"Sora, por favor dime que es mentira lo que dijiste… Sora…¡¡Sora!!" Gritó con todas las fuerzas que podía derramando lágrimas, su corazón no podía soportar tal dolor, que lo único que podía hacer es llorar incontrolablemente pidiendo para que fuera un sueño.  
  
********************************   
  
  
"¡Riku, despierta Riku!"  
  
Riku despertó sobresaltado, su respiración era rápida y se encontraba llorando. Sora lo observó angustiadamente sus manos que aprietan fuertemente sus brazos, como si lo hubiera agitado.   
  
"¿Estás bien Riku?" Habló con preocupación plena.  
  
"¿Qué… su…cedió?" fue lo que pudo decir o lo primero que pensó la juventud plateada.  
  
"Al parecer tenías una pesadilla, te encontrabas gritando mi nombre y diciendo que tenía que ser una mentira… Riku, Dios mío, ¿realmente estás bien?"  
  
"Sí, si estoy bien… fue una pesadilla… una horrible pesadi…lla"  
  
Sora alivió por un momento, no muy convencido pero aparto dejando que se tranquilizara su amigo.   
  
'Gracias a Dios, fue sólo una pesadilla', Riku se encontraba bendiciendo que realmente no fuera verdad lo que había soñado. Al relajarse un poco, su llanto paró, limpió sus ojos y volteó a ver a Sora que se encontraba al borde de los nervios.  
  
"…realmente estoy bien…no te preocupes…"  
  
"Estás seguro…si quieres te traigo agua para que te tranquilices o si quieres…"  
  
"No, nada gracias Sora, pero realmente estoy bien". Riku sabía que con eso no podía tranquilizar los nervios de su castaño amigo, sobre todo después de haberlo visto llorar, menos podría convencerlo, por lo que trató de imitar sus mascara del Riku que todo lo puede, en vano ya que se encontraba muy susceptible.  
  
"Riku"  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, bueno tu sabes, somos muy buenos amigos… por lo que… ya sabes, estoy para escucharte" Sora habló todavía preocupado por el estado de su mejor amigo.  
  
"Sora"  
  
"¿Sí Riku?"  
  
"Gracias"  
  
"Oye no hay problema, pero me gustaría saber si algo te molesta, tu sabes, yo…"  
  
"Sora, enserio yo estoy bien, ya no te preocupes"  
  
"Hmmm, esta bien"  
  
El chico plateado, todavía se encontraba dolido por lo anterior, pero no podía decírselo, como podía decirle que había soñado con él.  
  
"Sora"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Puedo preguntarte algo"  
  
"¡Claro!, ¿qué es, eh?  
  
"Bueno… ¿te gusta Kairi?"  
  
El joven castaño se quedó petrificado al oír eso, 'si me gusta Kairi, Dios mío que digo, que digo…'  
  
"Bueno…yo…yo…" Tartamudeó, sus mejillas que empiezas a calentarse formando un vibrante rojo.  
  
Riku se percató de la turbación de su mejor amigo, la tristeza lo invadió desgarrando su corazón.  
  
"Bueno, no quería decirlo y menos a ti porque se que a ti te gusta también" Sora dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza en forma torpe.   
  
"¡A mí no me gusta Kairi!"Gruñó Riku, no podía creer que Sora pensara eso de él, es verdad que el la protegía mucho y le demostraba mucho amor, pero sólo era un amor de amigos, no era lo mismo que sentía por él que por ella.  
  
"Ah, entonces ahora si puedo declarármele a ella sin ningún problema"  
  
Riku se sentía muerto en ese momento, la persona que amaba, quería a otra persona y esa persona era Kairi. Su cuerpo se puso más pesado, sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en el suelo, su corazón parecía que había dejado de palpitar, sentía que su vida corría lejos de él y que su alma se desvanecía en sombras de profundo dolor. Su piel se torno más blanca de lo que era, haciéndolo parecer enfermo, pero el carácter despistado de Sora no lo notó y continuó hablando, cada palabra que decía eran como mil estacas enclavadas en su corazón, las cuales lo quemaban en una sensación de dolor inmenso, de un sufrimiento que jamás había conocido.  
  
"Entonces Riku no hay ningún problema con que le diga a Kairi lo que siento por ella, ¿verdad?"  
  
El joven pálido, no podía hablar, pero sabía si no respondía causaría que su amor se espantara y no podría soportar verlo así, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas posibles, trató de hablar lo más normal que podía, sin que se notara su voz quebrantada.  
  
"Cla…ro, por mí…no hay nin…gún…problema"   
  
"¡Genial!, cuando nos juntemos hoy en el árbol Paopu le diré que la amo"  
  
Los ojos de Sora mostraban un resplandor de felicidad que nunca había visto en él, mientras Riku se caía a pedazos al oírlo.  
  
"Oye Riku, te puedo pedir un favor"  
  
"…dímelo…"  
  
"Podrías perderte un rato en la playa para así Kairi y yo estemos solos en el árbol, por favor, sólo un rato mientras me declaro a ella, sí Riku, por favor, síííííííííí"  
  
"…se… guro…no te preocupes…no te…estorbaré" Riku ya no podía soportar más tiempo, sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo, como su vida.  
  
"Gracias Riku eres un buen amigo, ya no puedo esperar para que amanezca"  
  
"…yo tampoco…".   
  
"Vamos Riku, hay que dormirnos o no vamos a queremos despertarnos mañana"  
  
"…sí…"  
  
En eso, Riku se incorpora difícilmente y sin tratar de mostrar su cara a Sora se dirige a la cama y se acuesta sin decir nada. Al poco tiempo Sora queda en profundo sueño, mientras la otra juventud se consume en dolor puro. 'no vamos a querernos despertar' recuerda Riku lo antes dicho por Sora, 'eso es lo que quisiera que pasara, que jamás pudiera despertar'. En eso unas lágrimas fueron vertidas por sus mejillas silenciosamente.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Síííííí!!!!, adoro la angustia, jejeje, me encanta hacer sufrir a Riku  
  
Pronto será el gran final….lo prometo^-°   
  
Cualquier cosa que quisieran decirme, critica, sugerencias, dudas o cualquier cosa que venga a su mente, serán bien recibidas =^-^=  
  
Por favor, quiero saber su opinión, REVIEW!!!   
  
L.M.N^-º 


	4. Te amaré por siempre

Notas de Autor: Por fin mi último capítulo, tomó un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo, ya que no me decidía como hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo terminé como empecé, me deje ir por mi imaginación^-^   
  
Bueno un poco de tristeza, angustia y shonen ai, también un poco de implicaciones de Kairi y Sora (un poco^^).  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^-°  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Adiós para siempre, mi amor"  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Jamás pensé que me enamoraría, era algo tan lejano a mí… que nunca me di cuenta de que ya había caído en ese abismo de perdición y de entrega. Siempre pensé que cuando llegara ese momento, sería el más feliz de mi vida, pero no fue así, me creí todos esos cuentos que decían… que el amor es lo más maravilloso, que siempre encuentras a la persona que más amas y que tu vida cambia, en una armonía de dicha, de paz y felicidad…   
  
Nunca creía que podría amar, pero ahora… todavía recuerdo los bellos momentos que viví con Sora, fueron los más maravillosos tiempos, fuimos amigos rápidamente y siempre andábamos juntos, éramos inseparables, cada vez que yo anda triste o aburrido, ahí estaba él para consolarme o animarme, siempre… a mí lado. Desde ese tiempo tuve un cariño especial por él, el cual consideraba "amor de amistad", hasta la vez en que él tenía frío en las manos y yo las cubrí con las mías para calentarlas; él me sonrió como de costumbre, pero esa sonrisa me produjo una sensación extraña, al igual que al tocar sus manos, no la comprendía y mi cejes en amistad, no me dejaron ver que era amor…  
  
Estuve enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no lo sabía o no lo quería creer…realmente no lo sé, aunque mi corazón me decía que sí mi mente no lo aceptaba, no podía ser ese sentimiento, no quería que fuera realidad… ¿por qué?, no lo sé, simplemente tenía miedo, era algo nuevo para mí y todo lo que uno no conoce le tiene que temer. Aún a pesar de sentirlo, había un gran obstáculo…Kairi.  
  
Kairi llegó repentinamente a nuestras vidas, cuando yo apenas me daba cuenta del sentimiento que tenía hacía mi mejor amigo, ella tuvo que venir para complicarlo todo. Desde que la conocimos, Sora y Kairi se llevaron muy bien, demasiado para mi gusto, ahora ellos eran casi los inseparables, ya no Sora y yo, desde que ella se nos unió, yo me quedé atrás, en cada cosa que hacíamos, yo era el último en saberlo o el que se quedaba, fue cuando me di cuenta de que él quería estar más tiempo con ella que conmigo…  
  
El tiempo pasó y agarré un pequeño cariño a Kairi, pero más porque quería estar con Sora. Ella destruyó nuestra amistad y desvaneció mis esperanzas de que él algún día me amara, pero aún así continué peleando por la persona que amaba, pero desgraciadamente esa pelea estaba pérdida… no podía competir contra ella, como podía hacerlo, ella tenía esa dulzura, esa habilidad femenina que lo cautivó, ella era una mujer y yo un hombre, lo que era mal visto, tenía todas las formas de perder y perdí…  
  
Quizás fue aquello lo que me hizo no querer ver ni admitir lo que realmente sentía…estaba confundido y dolido por el hecho entero que sólo trate de permanecer a su lado aunque fuera de amigo…   
  
Realmente amo a Sora y lo amaré por siempre aunque el jamás lo sepa, no tengo opción, Kairi me lo arrebató y mi vida con ello…  
  
Adiós para siempre, mi amor…mi amado Sora…  
  
Riku  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
El joven plateado dejó de escribir, su linda cara de color mármol, sus ojos de color azul cielo reflejaban su gran profundo dolor, que era contenido en su diminuto cuerpo quebrantado, que pronto se rasgaría en millones de trozos desconsolados.   
  
La vista a la playa era hermosa, las olas se estampaban contra la arena, mientras el cielo se teñía de un hermoso color grisáceo, la brisa helada saboreaba la diminuta isla; adoraba el tocar la suave piel de la juventud plateada, llevando consigo las pequeñas y tiernas lágrimas emanadas de los ojos de color azul cielo.  
  
Riku miró el lugar donde Sora y Kairi se encontraban, su mirada que derrama gotas al verlos tan felices, riéndose cada uno de lo que el otro decía, tanta dicha en ese simple lugar que no podía creerlo, su corazón lo llamaba para dejar de verlos, pero su mente quería saber lo que hubiera sido si él estuviera ahí en lugar de ella.  
  
Su cuerpo no podía mover, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que debía de olvidarse de él y dejarse de torturar, aún así no podía. Sora y Kairi rieron durante horas, o eso fue lo que Riku pensó, quería dejar de ver e irse corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera, aún así no podía, sólo estaba ahí parado lejos de ellos, lo suficiente para que no lo viera nadie, en la oscuridad. El pequeño chico espero y espero, observó dolorosamente la vista ante él, sin dejar de mirar, esperando por su tiempo venir y su corazón cayera en una agonía profunda.  
  
El cielo comenzó a oscurecer, las olas cada vez eran más grandes y fuertes, dulces gotas comenzaron a vértice en la arena amarillenta; La joven pareja se percató de la caída de ellas y de la ventisca que se tornó más fría en cada momento, pero no les importo, nada podía arruinarles su felicidad ni siquiera el clima. El aire fue cada vez menos tolerable para la pequeña pelirroja, que rápidamente se abraza para darse calor, en ello, el moreno se da cuenta y se quita su chamarra ofreciéndola a su amada, ella lo recibe y le da una calurosa sonrisa, se la pone inmediatamente y su mirada se pierde con la del otro chico, cara a cara, el poco espacio entre sus bocas es perdido.  
  
El cuerpo pálido se arrodillaba en forma brusca, sus brazos caen ferozmente a sus costados, su pecho que apenas puede respirar, es atiesado firmemente, mientras en su cara se forma una mueca de dolor puro y gotas brillantes pasan por sus mejillas blancas hasta el suelo arenoso. La juventud plateada cabelluda se levanta inmediatamente y corre lo más lejos que puede, no importando si alguien lo veía, sólo quería irse de ahí, no importara a donde mientras fuera lejos de ese dolor.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Riku corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitían, había escuchado las voces de Tidus, Wakka y Selphie, que lo llamaban a gritos por su nombre, pero él no había detenido, nada lo podría detener, mas el gran cansancio que le llegaba. Al caer en la arena, la criatura pálida sollozó, cara cubierta de fina arena, pero no le importaba, sólo quería llorar y estar solo con su gran agonía.  
  
El viento continuo azotando a la playa y al delgado cuerpo lleno de lágrimas, el rugir de las olas se podía oír, pero a Riku no le importaba, continuaba derramando lágrimas sin cesar, era lo único que podía hacer, su corazón estaba roto y él también, ya no podía soportar más y cayó perdiendo la conciencia en la dulce arena que lo esperaba.   
  
  
********************************  
  
  
La oscuridad cubrió el cuerpo que flotaba perdido en el limbo, el muchacho pálido podía oír una voz lejana que lo llama, era majestuosa, pero no podía reconocerla. Una luz blanca apareció y eliminó a la oscuridad, Riku podía sentir su cuerpo atiesado, pero la calidez del toque de esa luz, lo hacía sentir reconfortable.   
  
"….Riku……Ri…..ku….."Una voz llamaba en susurros su nombre.  
  
El pequeño joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, el cielo se encontraba azulado, las nubes blancas y dispersas, no había señal de ninguna tormenta. El muchacho se levanto, su cuerpo hecho nudos, dolido y empolvado; sus ojos comenzaron a investigar el lugar, era una playa, pero no la suya, se veía diferente, las olas estaban calmadas, había demasiadas rocas y vegetación.  
  
"¿Es…es esto un sueño?" Riku se preguntó.  
  
"Quizás"   
  
Una voz se oyó atrás de él, Riku volteó sobresaltado, pero no encontró a nadie ahí, su cuerpo se tensó más, no sabía donde estaba o si esto fuera un sueño. Riku llevó una mano a su pecho que palpitaba, volvió a observar todo el lugar, se parecía a su isla, pero aún más grande; la observación del chico fue interrumpida al ver una figura borrosa a lo lejos cerca de la costa, un suspiro salió del joven plateado y sin pensar, se dirigió a donde se encontraba.  
  
La figura comenzó a aclarase, al parecer era de un chico, de la misma edad de él, al irse acercando más, Riku decidió gritarle para que volteara.  
  
"¡Oye tú!, ¡chico!"  
  
El otro joven no volteó, Riku continuó gritando mientras se acercaba a él.   
  
"¡Oye, respóndeme!"   
  
Al acercarse más, el otro joven movió para mostrarse a él, Riku detuvo su marcha, la persona que estaba en frente de él era Sora, pero no como el solía ser, su cara estaba triste y derramando lágrimas.  
  
"¿So…ra?"   
  
"Riku…no quiero perderte" el moreno habló casi audible.  
  
"¿Qué?... ¿de qué estás hablando?"  
  
"Te amo Riku"  
  
El corazón de Riku dolió al oír esas palabras, que eran sólo mentiras.  
  
"¡¡Es mentira!!", Riku gruñó, su voz que tiembla, "tú no me amas, tú amas…a…Kairi, ¡¡déjame en paz!! Deja de jugar con…mis…sentimien…tos", las lágrimas de Riku empezaron a salir nuevamente.  
  
"¡Pero es verdad!" El moreno chilló y se arrodilla, su cara que ve hacía la arena.  
  
"¡Es mentira!, tú no eres Sora, tú…sólo eres un sueño… ¡tú no existes!" gritó retrocediendo de él.  
  
"Riku, eso no es verdad, yo realmente te amo..."  
  
"¡No es cierto!, déjame en paz, ya no quiero verte…ya no quiero…"  
  
"Riku…tú eres la única persona que yo he amado, Riku por favor…yo…"  
  
"¡¡No!!, lárgate, déjame en paz, tú no existes…"  
  
En la desesperación, la juventud plateada se marchó, ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, todo era un simple sueño, real y a la vez falso. Riku continuó corriendo, 'cuando acabara, ya no quiero ver más sueños, que termine este sufrimiento por favor', la mente del plateado chico estaba cansada, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.  
  
'Desearía estar muerto'  
  
La velocidad de muchacho comenzó a bajar hasta terminar caminando, luego se arrodilló en la arena, su vista en ella mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
La playa comenzó a cambiar y una sombra la cubrió por completo, Riku se sobresalto, no se podía ver nada, al parase nuevamente la sombra desvaneció, la anterior isla en la que estaba había desaparecido, ahora se encontraba en la suya, nubes que cubren a ella y amenazan con llover, las olas se movían y continuaban chocando con la arena formando siluetas.  
  
"Esto…esto se parece a mi sueño" Riku susurró. En ello, su vista fue a parar en una silueta apenas formada, y fue espantado a lo que vio.  
  
"Es él, es la misma silueta…de mi sueño" la criatura plateada cabelluda no creía lo que veía, pero al estar meditando, el agua llegó hasta sus pies como en su sueño, continuaba atónito, pero ya no podía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía.  
  
La lluvia se empezó a verter en la suave playa, Riku se sintió un poco aliviado, levantó su cara y permitió a la lluvia que mojara su delicada piel blanca, se sintió tan bien que su dolor menguó y se perdió en ella.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"¡Riku!"  
  
La voz de Sora se oyó, Riku volteó para verlo, el joven castaño corrió velozmente hacía su amigo. En ello, Riku se percató de que en una de sus manos tenía un papel semejante al que el traía y donde escribió todo lo que sentía, instintivamente el chico blanco, metió su mano en una de sus bolsas de su pantalón, pero no la encontró ahí, su papel no se encontraba en su bolsillo, el miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, 'entonces ese papel es…'  
  
Sora llegó a él y antes de que el otro chico hiciera un movimiento, se le abalanzó dándole un fuerte abrazo. La confusión era lo único que podía sentir, Sora se encontraba ahí con su papel y sobretodo abrazándolo.  
  
"¿Por qué Riku?, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?" El chico castaño habló con voz suave.  
  
Riku se quedó sin habla, no entendía que le estaba diciendo Sora.  
  
"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que me amabas?", Sora dejó de abrazar a su amigo para ver su cara, Riku no podía decir ninguna palabra, su cara estaba un mar de lío de confusión y sorpresa, el chico castaño adoró verlo de esa forma y prosiguió, "Yo también te amo Riku, pero no lo sabía, hasta que bese a Kairi y me di cuenta de que... al quien realmente amaba era a ti, mi Riku"  
  
"So…Sora" su voz tembló, no podía creer lo que oía, su boca quería decir algo, pero antes de que hablara, Sora lo beso gentilmente, luego con mucha pasión, Riku se abrazó a él por su cuello mientras los brazos morenos descansaban en su cintura fuertemente. El beso se ahondó más y más, la lengua de Sora pasa por la boca de Riku y comienza a jugar con la de él, la sensación era grandiosa, al poco rato los dos jóvenes deshicieron el beso para poder tomar un poco de aire, Sora sonrió a Riku con una sonrisa de felicidad y él hizo lo mismo.  
  
"Vamos a nadar Riku" Sora habló y tomó a Riku por su brazo llevándolo al agua.  
  
"Pero Sora, está lloviendo", lo voz de Riku se tornó en preocupación, "no es un buen tiempo para hacerlo"  
  
"No te preocupes no pasará nada, yo te cuidaré" Sora le sonrió, su cara que muestra alegría plena.  
  
"Si tu quieres, esta bien" Riku sonrió ligeramente. Los dos chicos continuaron caminando hasta la orilla, la mano de Sora era muy cálida y hacía que Riku se sintiera bien; al sentir el agua en sus piernas, el joven plateado se dio cuenta de que se encontraban ya ahí, Riku no estaba muy seguro de entrar con este clima, pero seguiría a su amor a cualquier parte no importara que arriesgara su vida.  
  
"Será muy divertido Riku, no te preocupes" La voz del pequeño moreno castaño trató de tranquilizarlo.  
  
"Yo iré a donde sea que tú quieras ir Sora", las manos de Riku fueron agarradas por las de Sora, que lo llevaban a adentrarse más al agua; era difícil por los fuertes movimientos, pero a Riku ya no le importaba sólo quería estar con la persona que más amaba. El agua fue cada vez más arriba, y en pocos instantes estaba a la altura de sus cinturas.  
  
  
  
  
….……… ¡Riku detente!...................  
  
  
  
  
Una voz apenas legible se oía, la voz era casi irreconocible. Riku paró de repente, volteó para ver de quién se trataba, pero su cara fue agarrada por la mano de Sora que no le impidiéndoselo.  
  
"No hagas caso, ellos sólo quieren apartarnos para siempre mi amor, ven…aquí estaremos juntos para siempre, nadie nos podrá separar" la mirada de Sora cambió, mostraba temor. La mano de Riku acarició su mejilla, dulcemente la deslizó por la cara de su ángel moreno.  
  
"Nadie nos podrá separar, yo te amo Sora y estaremos juntos para siempre" La juventud blanca abrazó a su amor.  
  
"Entonces, ven conmigo Riku y estaremos juntos para todo la eternidad"  
  
"Sí" cabeceó en acuerdo y siguió a Sora, los dos jóvenes se adentraron más y pronto los dos quedaron adentro del mar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…………………¡¡Rikuuuuu noooooooo!!....................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'…..Extraño, esa voz suena a la de Sora…. pero el está aquí a mi lado…. ahhhh que hermoso es el brillo del sol abajo del agua……'  
  
La mirada de Sora permanecía feliz mientras sus brazos abrasaban a Riku, como si no quisiera que se fuera.  
  
'Estaremos juntos, para siempre mi amor, mi lindo Sora…………………….'  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Conclusiones:  
  
Por si no entendiste bien el final aquí te explicaré la historia en un fácil resumen que aclarará todas las dudas que tengas^^  
  
La historia en si es simple, Riku esta perdidamente enamorado de Sora, pero él no lo ama (y ni siquiera sabe hasta el final n_n), y por lo tanto Riku trata de suprimir ese sentimiento que tiene, pero desgraciadamente termina por dominarlo, lo que da el inicio de los sueños. El amor de Riku por Sora es tan grande que sueña con que el lo ama también, todo empieza con un simple sueño, pero después los sueños se van tornando más reales, por lo que Riku no puede saber ya cual es la realidad. Se crea un como mundo de sueños en los cuales hay un Sora que lo ama (el que siempre aparece y el último). Al final el gran amor que tenía por Sora, termina por convertirse en un inmenso dolor, por lo que Riku inconscientemente ya no quiere vivir, así que un sueño se vuelve a ver, pero este realmente está más ligado a la realidad, por lo que Riku cree que es verdad, el deseo de Riku de morir y el amor, provocó que el Sora lo llevara al agua para ahogarse y así morir feliz=^^=  
  
Al final, la voz del verdadero Sora es oída, ya que Riku tiró el papel, Sora lo lee y se da cuenta de lo que Riku va hacer por la frase: "adiós para siempre, mi amor" (mi título^°) y trata de impedirlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde^.^  
  
Y así concluye mi resumen y mi fic, primera vez que termino uno^-^, espero que haya gustado, fue un final triste, pero era un fic de angustia, ¿no?^°  
  
Cualquier cosa que quisieran decirme, critica, sugerencias, dudas o cualquier cosa que venga a su mente, serán bien recibidas =^-^=  
  
Por favor, quiero saber su opinión, REVIEW!!!  
  
L.M.N^-° 


End file.
